


A punk and a chick

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Original Fiction, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: I, Catherine, decided to report all the stories I have from my high school senior year, and how everything that seemed perfect seemed to change in a few months just because of the disgusting action of some boys and the arrival of a punk sweetheart at my school.





	A punk and a chick

I know it must be weird, opening a book only to read something like a hate rant, but well... You chose to read this book, so I guess you don’t have the right to complain. Or maybe you do. Well, anyway, for those of you who were recommended this book, your friends are awesome. For you who got it because you liked the cover, you might be disappointed. For you who read the synopsis, I know it sounds cliché, and it is, but what can I do? I hope you like cliché.

In any case, let me start saying that this is one of those stories about a long time past that either means everything to someone or they don’t even remember it enough to write a story about it. You do the math.

And now, to the story.

 

There is something I hate more than anything else, and that thing is people that talk about destiny. And you know why I hate them? Because in most of the cases, they are right. And it feels terrible, because it gives my life no meaning. If it was meant to be, then I shouldn’t even worry about it. But if I don’t worry about it, it is meant to be. You catch my thoughts? Good.

There is another thing I hate. Days. 

No. Not normal days. I hate those days. The days where nothing particularly special happens and yet you have that gut feeling that something in that day will change your life forever and you can’t do anything to stop it because destiny.

Yeah. I hate destiny, and I hate the days destiny puts out for us. 

But that is now that I am old and I understand the world a bit better. Back to when I was seventeen, in my last year of high school, I didn’t believe in destiny or in special days, and life was way simpler, and all coincidences were coincidences and nothing more.

And it is in one of those special days that our story really begins, with a girl named Catharine (me) and a boy named Noah.

 

I had been making my way down my street to my school, as usual. It was the first day of school, my last year in that place, and soon I would be out of that small town, shitty school and into the amazingly big and great world that waited for me. 

You see, at the time, I had nothing special about me, and I still don’t. I wasn’t different like the other girls in these types of stories. I was pretty damn common, with average grades in school, a lover for theater, music and playing piano, not tall or short, not fat or skinny, with brown eyes and brown hair and white skin, with parents that surely could pay whatever I wanted but didn’t have money to live in a mansion and travel every weekend, clothes that were good but weren’t very expensive, a good phone, a computer and nothing that said ‘that is what defines Catharine’. 

I was just me and I was not complaining. I loved everything I had and I cherished it all deeply, knowing that nothing came for free and never asking too much. I knew of all my privileges and I used them in favor of others.

I wasn’t very social either, having five friends in total: Jonathan, my best friend who also happened to be gay and was still deeply inside the closet; Lindsey, one of the most popular girls in school that had no fear in being seen around me or our friends; Caleb, the jock, who loved sports, had a guaranteed sponsorship in five colleges and was a sweetheart; Victoria, the alternative girl that loved indie music and video games and usually smoke weed; and Thomas, the guy that did amazingly well in any subject, went to every party in our school and basically had kissed at least 80% of the entire facility. The six of us were inseparable, having become friends in the first year of high school and staying like that until our last year. 

There was also my boyfriend, who at the time was the captain of the soccer team. His name was Daniel, and he was... Well, a good boyfriend. 

I couldn’t complain at the time. He was perfect, or seemed perfect, and even though now I know a lot more, he was still a very good boyfriend. Better than many.

I had met him in a party in the sophomore year, and he became Caleb’s friend right away so he could, quote on quote, “get closer to me and know me better”. Basically he found me hot at that party because I had made myself look hot at that party, and he wanted to talk to me and see if it was really... something. 

In the end, it took him six months, but I agreed to go out with him. He wasn’t really my type, too much into sports and a little bit of a jerk, like they all are, but he was nice to my friends, Caleb and he had hit it off right away, and he wasn’t too much or a jerk. Besides, he had given me roses for an entire month and it was adorable.

So, at my first day of senior year, Daniel and I had been dating for over a year, and everything was going great.

And that’s when everything really begun.

As I told prior to all these presentations, I was walking to school in my first day. The school was all the way down my street, just in front of the town’s main street. And even though it was a small town, usually calm, there were a few creeps every now and then, and that day was no different.

Usually I didn’t care about those guys, mostly because I always listened to music as I walked to school, so I didn’t hear their dirty comments. That day, however, not listening to them pissed them off.

Normally I would just face to face with guys that pissed me off, but al of them were from the other school close to mine, they were three in total, and they were at least two years older than me. And I knew when to pull back from a bad fight.

So when one of them tugged on my arm and pulled me to their direction, looking extremely angry, I did not react. I froze, staring at him with wide eyes while Glee played in my earphones.

The guy holding me used his other hand to pull off my earphones and smirked, his two other friends coming from behind and looking over their shoulder at me.

“Hey hot stuff. Are you finally using those ears of your to good use?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with malice, and I held myself back from rolling my eyes, the first shock gone. I didn’t have patience for people like those guys.

“Yes. I am listening to Glee. Can I go? I will be late for class” I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. The three furrowed their eyebrows, clearly talking my calmness as some kind of disrespect. Typical.

“Is that how you talk to guys who want a piece of that ass?” one of his friends tried, and I sighed deeply, shaking my head in disappointment. They couldn’t even make up good phrases. 

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I really need to go to class” I said, trying to maintain my chill, while I just wanted to spit in their faces and walk away. However, keeping myself calm just made the one holding my arm even angrier. And at that, he groaned and pushed me against the wall of he house next to us.

And then, I was scared. Honestly scared. That was the first time some stupid boy had actually acted physically with me. My back wasn’t hurting, but my heart was beating fast and he was getting closer, and this time I really couldn’t move, his height finally making me feel vulnerable and useless.

“Oh, where is your smart mouth now?” he asked, smirking, before putting one hand next to my face on the wall and leaning down, our noses almost touching. He smelled good for an asshole, but all I wanted was to throw up on his face. 

And then, I heard a slap and a gasp coming from one of his friends. The three boys turned around, and that was when I saw a fourth guy smirking, hands on his waist.

“Well hello hotties. I know you’re all over that girl but maybe if you want a quick fuck, I am available” he said, shrugging, and I was too in shock to laugh at the faces of the three boys.

“You hit my ass!” one of the three complained, seeming in a mixture of confusion and boiling anger. The fourth boy shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Well yeah, guys who touch girls without consent should be touched without consent. That’s the drill” he said, his face suddenly getting very serious. “Leave her alone”

“You leave us alone!” The boy that had been touched yelled, and the three ran forward to the fourth’s direction. Like a ninja, however, the boy moved to the side, and the three tripped on the sideway, falling onto the street face to face with the concrete. I watched everything in silence, and the boy walked in front of me while the three recovered.

“Hey. Are you okay?” he asked, leaning on one foot while keeping his hands in his pockets. I looked at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding, feeling my heart calming down. He smiled, and nodded to me. “Wonderful. Name’s Noah. I’m new in town” he explained, nodding to the street, and I followed his head, nodding and starting to walk down the street again with him by my side.

“Noah... Thank you” I said, still a bit shaken, but slowly coming back to normal. He chuckled, shaking his head and licking over his lip piercing.

“Nah, no biggy. I just hate assholes, you know? Girls shouldn’t go through this type of shit” he said, and I nodded slowly, watching him closely. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, Mohawk hair, piercings. The guy was definition of bad boy, just without any visible tattoo. “Anyway. What’s your name?”

“Catharine” I said, smiling a little at him. Now I was calmer, and for some reason, his presence wasn’t as disturbing as it should be. “Do you know where is your school? Want help getting there?”

“Well, that would be nice” he said honestly, smirking at me in a not mean or sexual way. “If I’m not mistaken, my school’s name is Guilder’s High School, or something” 

“Oh yeah, you’re right” I said, smiling a bit more. “That’s my school. Right down the street. I will take you there”

“Wonderful” he said, nodding and looking around the street. “Well, this city is really pretty. I love plants, and there are at least four trees each side of each block”

“Yeah, it is very nice. You should wait to see how it looks in Spring time” I said, calling his attention. “All trees produce beautiful flowers. The streets get decorated in the most beautiful colors. The residents hate it, they say it makes the streets dirty, but I love it all.”

“I like flowers. I think I will like it here” Noah said, and I nodded, holding my books closer to my chest.

“You will love it here. You will see”

He simply gave me a smile and a nod, before he went quiet, admiring the view.

When we arrived the school, we were late for our first class, so I showed him around and told him about his classes. When the bell rang, we parted ways, and I told him to meet me by the tree in the middle of the field. It was a big school, a whole block dedicated to it. It had a beautiful field in the back, with a single tree there. It was usually where the students ate lunch.

Until lunchtime, the day was extremely uneventful. I found none of my friends in my first classes, which was unlucky, and there was no sight of Daniel anywhere I looked. Only by lunchtime we finally found each other, or better, he found me, and hugged me from behind, spinning me around and kissing all over my neck.

“Kate!” He said, happily, and I giggled when he put me down, turning around and pecking him quickly, a wide smile on my face. His hands were on my waist, holding me close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing our noses together affectively. “Oh I missed you...”

“Missed you too babe” I said, smiling and staring into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss. Before our lips touched, someone put their hands over our chests and pushed us away, before hugging me.

“You two will have time to make out later” I heard Jonathan saying against my neck, and I laughed deeply, hugging my best friend back tightly and nuzzling in his always-good-smelling hair. “Missed youuuuuu”

“Missed you too silly” I said, pulling away and looking at my boy. “How have you been?”

“Wonderfully well” he said, smiling and brushing his nose against mine in our small secret greeting. “You?”

“Could be better. So much shit happened this morning” I said, sighing at the memory of those three guys. Suddenly, Lindsey, Caleb, Thomas and Victoria appeared out of nowhere, hugging and kissing me and making me giggle.

“Just came back and already have a story to tell” Lindsey said, rolling her eyes and smirking, and I just sighed again, shaking my head.

“I wish it was a good story. But it did have a happy ending” I said, smiling. Then, I explained the story to the seven curious eyes and then pointed to the field. “And I told Noah to wait me under the tree in the middle of the field.”

“I want to thank that man personally for doing my job.” Daniel said, looking extremely serious and being supported by the other three boys. Lindsey, Victoria and I rolled our eyes before we followed them out to the field, heading to the tree, where Noah stood alone, playing on his phone. “Hey there” Daniel called, making Noah look up. “I am Daniel, Catharine’s boyfriend. Thanks for what you did this morning”

“Don’t thank me. I did nothing more than anyone with a good mind would have done” Noah said, shaking his head before smiling to me. “I am glad you are safe and sound with your friends”

“So am I” I said, before walking a bit closer. “Do you want to lunch with us? So we can show you around and make sure you are well taken care of too?”

“No need. I already found someone to eat with” he said, shrugging and nodding to the group of punks of our school. Obviously that he would rather spend time with people that shared the same interests. “In any case, it was a pleasure. I hope we see each other around”

“So do I. Until later” I said, smiling and waving as he said goodbye to everyone and walked to the group closer to the school’s walls. When he was far, I turned back to my friends, who were still staring at him.

“Weird, but nice” Victoria said, before turning to me. “Lucky you that he was around. Maybe we should give him a present or something”

“Vick. I know you mean the best of intentions, but giving a present to a guy you first met is weird and usually uncalled for” Lindsey said, shaking her head, and Victoria simply shrugged, turning around.

“I’m going to eat something. Who’s with me?” she asked, and Lindsey, Caleb and Thomas cheered her on, following the girl away to the cafeteria and leaving me, Jonathan and Daniel alone.

“I’m happy he was around. The story you told scared me senseless, Kit” Jonathan said, smiling to me, and I smiled back to him.

“Yes, it was scary, but unfortunately it becomes more and more common every day” I sighed, sliding one arm through Daniel’s and one through Jonathan’s. “Never had happened to me before, and I had never expected it would. But here we are”

“Maybe you should tell the principal, have him talk to the boys at the other school” Daniel suggested, but I simply shook my head.

“I would rather wait. If it happens again, then I’ll go. I don’t even know those boys’ names. It wouldn’t be of any help if I just went there and said ‘Hey, three random boys came over and assaulted me’” I sighed and leaned onto Daniel, shrugging softly as I saw their upset faces. “Anyway... lets find the rest and eat something. I am starving”

“You are always starving” Daniel teased, nibbling on my ear and making me giggle.

“Stop it!” I laughed and gave him a dirty look before continuing to walk with my boyfriend and best friend next to me, heading for were Linda, Vic and Thomas usually ate.

Soon, we found the rest of the group and joined them to eat. 

At the time, I hadn’t thought about that whole thing. Like I said in the beginning, at that moment in my life, everything was a coincidence and I didn’t believe in destiny or anything like that. I was laughing with my friends, watching Vic lose all her burger to the slimy ketchup, listening to whoever Thomas had kissed in the last party before he got too drunk to remember what the hell had happened, and so on.

We were having fun as if none of that would ever end, as if our time wasn’t running out. It feels weird, remembering this now, but so many things changed from that point on...

Well, this is enough for an introduction. After all, this is just the presentation of the characters and the main context to which the story will develop.

So it is time for you to turn to chapter 2 and continue to see what will actually change.


End file.
